


Comfort

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t the results he wanted, but…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

He should be looking down at the papers in his hands with a most notable grin on his face, one that would undoubtedly be unable to match the joy he should be feeling in his heart. He should be able to shout out and laugh, run from where he stands, right towards someone whose lips he’d plant a fervent kiss upon.

It wasn’t supposed to end up this way.

Palms sweating, body shaking, heart pounding in his chest… this is the reality. The painful reality that what should be happening isn’t happening at all, that there is no joy he feels in his heart, only vast pain at what has actually transpired.

“I failed.”

The words escape his lips so quietly, that if not for it being the later hours where the campus is unoccupied and ghostly silent, Souji would not have been able to hear Yosuke at all.

The empty look in his eyes is heartbreaking to see as he watches him hand the paper over for Souji to look at himself. He doesn’t quite understand how the markings work for Yosuke’s particular course in music, yet it’s obvious enough to see why it’s so disheartening when the only thing clear on the paper is the final graded mark with the words ‘FAIL’ next to it.

“My transcript? My predicted grades from last year? At  _least_ a 2:1? Guess it meant nothin’ after all…”

“Yosuke–”

“Don’t. Just…” Yosuke takes a deep breath, chuckling bitterly at the way he sounds so shaky, “Follow me somewhere for a second? I… kinda don’t wanna go back to the apartment where people will be celebrating next door right now.”

Souji nods, and even such a simple thing as accepting the request without questions has Yosuke mouthing the words ‘thank you’ with the smallest smile he can muster in this moment.

He leads Souji through the music department’s block, taking the stairs up to the sixth floor, then further up to the seventh which is usually off limits to students, but right now Yosuke does not care for the warning, only showing the other through a door that leads to the rooftop.

“You can feel the difference in height compared to Yasogami, huh?”

“It’s a nice view.”

The wind is harsher where they are, blowing through Yosuke’s hair in such a way that seems comforting somehow. The cold bite keeps his senses alert, and he’s thankful to feel something other than the empty worthlessness that eats away at him inside.

It’s pathetic; he should have been able to keep his grades up, he should have been able to take Souji out for the night in celebration, but he can’t change what’s written on the official form the other hands back to him, the paper that will haunt him even if he were to rip it up. It wouldn’t change a thing to his online record.

“My parents were right. Chasing after a freakin’ dream I’d never be able to handle. Why couldn’t I be good at childcare like you?”

There’s no verbal reply, only the feel of hands wrapping around his midsection, and Souji burying his face in the crook of Yosuke’s neck. The sudden embrace has him choking back tears, but no matter how hard he tries to suppress them, a few escape and roll down his cheeks.

“You  _can_  handle it. I’ve lived with you for the past two years, and if I’ve learnt anything, it’s that the work you’ve produced is something to be proud of.”

 _‘I’m proud of you,’_  the unspoken words in his mind,  _‘I’ll help you too.’_

The tears only fall harder, and Yosuke finally allows himself to breakdown into loud sobs he had been holding back. He hates letting Souji see him like this, but he knows keeping it in will only stress him further with worrying about the next time he’ll crack, and…

_‘If anyone’s gonna see me like this, it might as well be him.’_

He balls his fists into Souji’s shirt, catching his lips with his own when he looks up at him, taking the other by surprise. Yosuke’s kisses are soft, careful, slow, and it makes Souji’s heart flutter.

It reminds him of the first time they were alone after moving into the student apartments, the way they had nervously fumbled, afraid of crossing any lines that had never been there at all.

“Happy birthday, Yosuke,” Souji mutters against his lips as they break to breathe, “I know today didn’t turn out like you wanted, but I’m glad you brought me here.”

Yosuke blinks, confused in that moment before the realisation dawns on him. He had been so caught up with his studies to the point he couldn’t concentrate, so caught up with the final exams and not caring for anything else other than today’s date being judgement day rather than his own.

In some cruel way it’s laughable, to receive such saddening news as a birthday present.

“You know, I forgot.” he laughs dryly, yet… he can feel his shoulders de-tensing, feel his body relaxing in Souji’s arms.

He’s glad to be alone with him, glad to be up here on the roof where there’s no concern for being caught. The security guard would have long since gone home by now, and even if the doors are locked, Yosuke knows how to get back down without setting off the alarm.

 _‘Maybe I should have taken one of the courses about crime.’_  it’s a thought that has him laughing,  _really_ laughing, and the face he’s met with by Souji only amuses him further.

“Thanks,” Yosuke smiles, hands unclenching and moving to massage Souji’s hips, “For always being there.”

“Any time.” the reply is followed by a content sigh, until Yosuke’s hands move further down and across near the front of his trousers, gently rubbing him through the fabric of his clothes and causing his breath to hitch.

The sudden addition of Yosuke’s thigh pressing up between his legs has him looking down to hide his quickly flushing face, but a hand pulling his chin up makes such an action seem useless when he’s met with Yosuke’s eyes looking into his own.

“Sorry, but… We haven’t been so close in a while, and–”

“It’s fine, it’s– Hah, Yosuke…”

Any coherent words or thoughts are completely failing him with Yosuke’s hand now moving down his boxers, slowly stroking him to full erection.

“What’re you getting all shy on me for, huh?” Yosuke chuckles, his own cheeks a vibrant shade of pink, gasping when Souji reciprocates with his own hand slipping into his underwear and stroking agonizingly slow, “Damn, I… Hn, Souji…”

“Happy birthday, Yosuke,” he repeats the same words from earlier, capturing his lips in a quick heated kiss, “I love you.”

“Hah… Love you too, partner.”

The two struggle to keep themselves up, legs shaking with each fervent movement; the way Yosuke’s tongue licks at Souji’s lips, pushing between them and wasting no time in making him moan with the way he moves it against his own, along with the way his hand picks up speed only has his head spinning.

Souji stumbles back towards the wall near the door they came up onto the roof through, grabbing onto Yosuke’s shirt with his free hand and pulling him over so he’s pressed against him further, leaning against the wall for support.

Impatient hands make quick work of undoing belts, buttons, and zips, hastily removing articles of clothing restricting the amount of pleasure they both desire. Breathy sighs and gasps fill their ears, and yet the sound of laughter does too.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Yosuke smiles against Souji’s lips, moving his head back slightly to leave kisses around his face.

“You started this.” Souji points out the obvious, raising a brow when Yosuke takes a bottle of something out of his pocket, popping the cap open, “Did you… plan this…?”

His words are met with a flustered face and non understandable mutterings. The brunette takes his hand away for a moment, and the loss of friction has Souji disappointed until Yosuke’s turning him to face the wall, his touch returning and more intense than before. Hand now slicked enough with no fear of bringing discomfort, his fingers wrap around Souji’s cock firmly, pumping fast and hard.

“Like hell,” Yosuke breathes huskily, lightly nipping Souji’s earlobe and rolling it between his teeth, “But… the idea of doing this here was always kinda hot to me, and…”

He does not finish his explanation, not when the sound that escapes Souji’s lips in that moment has him groaning and only further adding to the need to hear more of his voice.

_‘Hot…’_

Yosuke wastes no time in using the bottle of lube on his other hand, finally popping the cap closed and placing it in the pocket of his trousers that only just hang around the tops of his knees.

He moves his fingers low, down between Souji’s legs. Ever so carefully he pushes one in, a playful smirk spreading across his face after the initial gasp of shock leaves his lover’s lips. While Souji often likes to tease Yosuke, there’s a sense of accomplishment welling inside Yosuke’s chest at how he’s able to  do exactly the same, and while he wouldn’t dare say it out loud, the sounds Souji makes are quite delicious to hear.

Yosuke adds a second finger after a while, beginning to stretch him out, still slowly and carefully to make sure Souji doesn’t hurt. Feeling him buck against his fingers, he moves them around a little more, rubbing his inner walls while slightly picking up the pace.

“Yosuke…” Souji pants his name, hands pressed out flat against the wall, head hanging low to hide any view of his face Yosuke might have, “Yosuke…”

“Souji, I’m…” he gulps, thrusting his fingers fast and hard, causing the other to moan out loud, only just finding the strength to talk, “Hah… gonna put it in now…” 

All Souji does is nod when Yosuke removes his fingers, his hands moving to hold onto his hips. He shivers with anticipation when he feels the brunette’s cock lightly throb against him, taking a deep breath when he finally pushes in, eyes shutting tight from the overwhelming desire he has for Yosuke in that moment.

He wants him, he wants this, they  _both_  do, and he’s glad there’s no sign of sadness in Yosuke right now, glad that they’re together alone like this, even if this scenario is one he never thought would pan out like it did, but at least they’re both content.

 _‘More than content…’_ The reality is that it turns him on.

“Moving,” Yosuke’s voice has him snapping out of his thoughts, words just about registering in his mind when the movements of the warning make his legs shake.

The way Yosuke moves, pulling out just enough to then push all the way back in, repeating the motion and speeding up with each thrust, has Souji’s head spinning, eyes clouding over with lust. Each movement is more passionate than the one before, and it’s no surprise when Yosuke’s name rolls off Souji’s tongue again and again.

“Yosuke, Yosuke…!” Souji cries out, his lover gasping and groaning his own name in his ear as the hand that strokes his cock pumps him harder.

The brunette continues his ministrations, kissing down the back of the other’s neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin, leaving no area unmarked. For once he’s grateful that Souji’s choice of fashion still consists of popped collars and jackets that hide his neck, and the thought has him chuckling, which in turn causes the other to shiver from the vibrations he feels on his skin.

“Hey, Souji,” Yosuke whispers, pulling Souji’s hips closer, nails digging into his sides, “Let me see your face…”

Souji almost decides against it, yet he’s in no position to be able to fight against it if Yosuke were to try and turn his face around for him. He knows he wouldn’t if it really was a problem, but it’s not like he hasn’t seen Yosuke’s face before given a change in positions.

Slowly he turns his head as far as his neck will allow him to, and–

“Y-Yosuke…!” his eyes widen with his sudden cry, and if not for the way the Magician is supporting him, he knows he’d have fallen with the way his legs almost give way.

“There…?” the question doesn’t need to be asked, yet he can’t help but savour the way the Fool looks, his eyes not overlooking anything on his features at all.

Souji nods and whimpers, and from there no other words are spoken apart from mutters, whines, and moans of each other’s names. The only other sounds being hot breathy sighs and the sound of skin slapping against skin in their ears.

“Souji…” Yosuke grunts, trying to find some sort of breathing pattern that will allow him to speak coherently, “I’m…!”

His release follows before he’s able to finish his warning, legs shaking, palms sweating as he quickly reaches up with his hands and presses them against the wall either side of his lover’s. Souji lets his head fall back enough to be able to kiss the side of Yosuke’s face, scrunching his eyes shut as he calls his name one last time as he comes shortly after.

Souji shivers, and he can feel Yosuke’s body doing the same against him, along with his hot breath on his skin when the other nuzzles against his neck.

“That was…”

“Something.” 

They laugh as they gasp for breath, and Yosuke holds Souji there for a while longer, finding comfort in embracing him. It’s deathly quiet apart from their harsh breathing, and the reality of what they’ve just done suddenly sinks in and has Souji flushing darkly.

“Guess we… gotta clean up now,” Yosuke sighs, embarrassment and tiredness evident in his voice, “Man, I don’t wanna move…”

“Would you… rather the forensics department find out it was us up here?”

It’s a joke, of course, yet Yosuke’s reaction has Souji unable to hold back a hearty chuckle, even if he’s being punched in the arm for it soon after. He’s glad they can be like this together. Comfortable. No awkwardness at all.

“Dude, I wouldn’t put it past them. They may, hah… be the other side of campus, but you should see the way they take these things so freakin’ seriously. They’d give Naoto a run for her money where… detective work is concerned.”

“Then come on, let’s go before they can catch us.”

Souji turns around, albeit a little wobbly on his legs, yet still with enough strength to pull up Yosuke’s underwear and trousers in one swift motion that has him almost yelping in surprise.

“Okay, okay, got it!” Yosuke reciprocates the action slower than what was done to him, rolling his eyes all the while, “Sheesh… And thanks, partner. For everything.”

He smiles, leaning forward to catch Yosuke’s lips with his own.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
